


An impossible happy ending

by AwkwardNinja98



Category: The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas (2008)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardNinja98/pseuds/AwkwardNinja98
Summary: Years ago, I watched the movie on Remembrance of the Dead (4 May) and I was really upset about the ending since I had furiously hoped for a happy one. And my father, upon seeing my distress, commented with not a single shred of sympathy, "This is war, there is no happy ending."So I started writing this to cheer myself up. It was supposed to be two chapters long and the end would be something close to 'they all lived happily ever after', that kind of shit. It won't quite happen anymore. But there will still be a happy ending...kind of.





	An impossible happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, I watched the movie on Remembrance of the Dead (4 May) and I was really upset about the ending since I had furiously hoped for a happy one. And my father, upon seeing my distress, commented with not a single shred of sympathy, "This is war, there is no happy ending."
> 
> So I started writing this to cheer myself up. It was supposed to be two chapters long and the end would be something close to 'they all lived happily ever after', that kind of shit. It won't quite happen anymore. But there will still be a happy ending...kind of.

''Shmuel, there you are!'' Bruno yelled with a smile curling his lips as he half-stumbled down the hill, nearing the huge wired fence that kept him separated from his imprisoned friend.

Instead of greeting Bruno, Shmuel pressed a finger to his mouth instead, eyes wide in alarm, '' _Sssst, not so loud, they will hear us.''_ Then the worried expression vanished, being replaced by a fleeting smile as the brunette silently approached the fence. '' I'm glad that you're here. Because I though that," The boy faltered, "Well, I thought that you wouldn't come...''

Bruno noticed the look in the other's eyes and while he couldn't recognise it, he could feel the pain it held; pain he had never witnessed and would have to. He shivered. 

Speaking of pain, the wound by Shmuel's eye still hadn't seemed to have healed yet. It looked worse than before and the discolouration was quite off-putting. It made Bruno remember the day when he had acted so horrible towards his friend. It had been lodged firmly into his mind since then and everytime he saw Shmuel, he could feel this weird pressure in his stomach that made him feel sick. 

''Of course I would come. I promised you, didn't I? I don't break my promises.'' Bruno said grinning wide, but on the inside his stomach protested in unison with that annoying voice in his head.  

''Do you have the pajamas?''

''Yes, I have the 'pajamas','' Shmuel chuckled and unbuttoned the top of his uniform to show that he was wearing one over his own. While stripping off the spare uniform Shmuel looked over to the boy and asked, ''Do you have the sandwich?'' The shimmer of hope in his eyes was quite rare.

'' I do. I got you a big one!''  The food had been tightly wrapped and topped off with a little bow. Proundly, Bruno handed his malnourished friend the sandwich, who thanked him gratefully, not wasting a second tearing off the paper and digging in emmediately. Shmuel looked good like this, the brunette realised. So happy and carefree, eyes closed in bliss whilst chewing and humming in content, the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

_Even if it is for a short moment only._

Bruno wondered if he would ever be able to see something like this again, under different circumstances and for a longer period of time. Meanwhile Shmuel was already halfway done with the sandwich, making his taller friend wonder how all of that could fit inside his tiny stomach. He had to be starving. It seemed like their far- camp, Bruno corrected himself hastily, did not produce enough food for everyone.

Taking his gaze of his eating friend, Bruno laid the uniform next to him and nervously undressed till his underwear. His mother was the only one who still saw him in his undies sometimes. Never had he been so _naked_ in front of someone else other than family. If he counted Shmuel as that, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Slipping on the matching pants and shirt he made sure to dust himself off before taking in own clothes in hand and folding them. All dressed at last, he then added the finishing touch, the cap. Bruno shifted it a bit so that it was covering his hair nicely, ''Hey Shmuel, is it okay like this?'' Bruno asked while trying to picture how he would look like with those pajamas on. The smaller boy had just stuffed the last piece of sandwich in his mouth and gave him a thumbs up. ''Flooks goof! "

Bruno's nerves suddenly took a hold of him. What if it all went wrong? What if someone knew he wasn't supposed to be here? Both boys would be in so much trouble... The feeling in his stomach intensified.

It was like Shmuel could read his thoughts. ''Don't worry, I'm with you. Trust me, after we found my dad you can go back, okay?''  Bruno hesitated and then nodded. He got on his knees, lowered his body and carefully crawled under the fence.

Nothing could compare to the sense of joy that Bruno felt as he stood up and faced his friend. The both of them bursted out in a small fit of laughter, happily hugging each-other while celebrating their success. '' I'm so glad that you're finally here!'' Shmuel said,  calming down slowly, his eyes still sparkling.

Bruno grinned, ''Me too!'' The joy he was feeling was way stronger than his fear and it felt good. He was so proud.

''Let's go, let's find my dad. I think he'll like you." Together they ran through the camp, laughing, playing, pretending to be airplanes, just enjoying each other's company. The boys were followed by the curious gazes, a rare smile present on some of the sunken faces.

''This way, Hurry up!'' For a skinny boy Shmuel could run very hard and Bruno could barely keep up with him.

''Wait! Oh, you're really fast!''

Shmuel's laughter was abruptly cut off and he stopped dead in his tracks. An out of breath Bruno halted next to him, panting a little before inquiring if there was something wrong. The shorter boy remained silent and pointed at a huge barrack-like construction. There were men in uniform, strong and tall with faces of steel guiding a group of ill-looking men. They walked with difficulty, their expression neutral and their eyes hollow. ''W-what's going on?'' Bruno asked not being able to suppress the fear in his voice.

''I don't know...'' Came the quiet reply.

Bruno stared with big eyes at the crowd of people. One caught his gaze and he quickly looked away. ''Do you see your dad?''

Shmuel narrowed his eyes, inspecting the group with great care before shaking his head, " No. But he should be here, this is where we sleep," Shmuel's gaze lingered lingered on people. ''Maybe if I go with them...''

This time Bruno shook his head, ''No, If your father isn't there then we have to search somewhere else. Maybe your dad is working?"

Shmuel's eyes flicked between his friend and the quickly disappearing group, 'Alright then, it's worth a try.'' He couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed. Noticing Bruno staring at him, brought the boy out of his reverie. ''You see, I just thought that he would be here so that you could meet him.'' Bruno put a hand on his friend's shoulder and together without saying a word, they continued their search.

 Bruno was so engrossed by finding his friend's father that he had forgotten about the time... and the relocation, for all that matter. His mother and Gretel hadn't, however. And when they noticed that Bruno wasn't there, they panicked. The woman threw the doors wide open in one swift motion, interrupting a very important meeting of her husband. Which earned her an angry glare and and an, ''What do you think you're doing? Can't you see we're busy?''

The men in the room all stared at her as the poor women tried to regain her wits. Her husband's widened immediately when his wife finally spoke, "Bruno's missing!''

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and I feel bad...
> 
>  
> 
> It seemed like such a good idea back then. Boy, was I wrong @_@  
> Anyway, I decided to revive it since it was never finished and people actually asked for more... How can you even want more of this crap?! Seriously! I re-wrote it and it's still shit. But yeah, I'll try to finish it and to make it somewhat decent. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll fail ._.


End file.
